Extinction
by erinskies1
Summary: This Fanfic takes place 600,000 years after the war between human and Titan. When the humans have finally been freed and they're safe. Now outside the Walls, they try to rebuild. But they're still half-Titans roaming around. Almost entirely extinct, the Titans are now considered nothing more than a legend. But a late night walk in the woods proved Christa wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Attack On Titan. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

There was only so much Krista could have done to prevent her discovery from happening. It was strange, really. She hadn't meant for this to come to be. She simply wanted to go for a walk. It began normal. Just like she'd figured it would.

The sky was dark, stars were twinkling. She followed the river, through the trees and kept going.

She was new in the town of Sina. Everything was new to her. Even the landscape. She was from Maria. Which meant she didn't see much of the woods. Other than what surrounded her home. But she barely went in the area itself. Most of the time, it was for leisurely strolls, or to see someone in a different town. She's never actually took the time to see and admire the landscape before her.

The lights of Sina were the only thing lighting her way. The school was located just on the edge of the woods. Walking back was a big hassle. Especially when Christa had stayed late to help out with cleaning up. She wasn't particularly fond of the dark, that's for sure.

"Just sing a little song..." she whispered to herself. "Make the dark go away." She swallowed down hard, her mouth was dry. Like sand. She wrapped her arms around herself. The brush of leaves going through the air sent another chill to run down her spine. "It'll be okay."

That's when it happened.

The incredibly loud sound of roaring and then the ground shook violently. Krista looked down, wondering maybe if that was her fault. But there was no way that could be true. She swallowed hard and casted her eyes upwards. Just in time to see a large, silhouette of something smash into another large shadow. The shadows entangled and grabbed and shoved each other. In a fight of rage, no less.

Krista slowly backed up, hands outstretched in front of her. She backed up until her back met with a tree. She watched as the two shadows continued to fight with each other. They looked like two large human beings. But they were both naked and had no distinct features other than their pale, hairless skin. Their faces were both torn in hideous smiles. Their teeth were showing, but their teeth were mangled and rotted in their bald, misshapen heads.

The fatter giant picked the more muscular one up and threw him in Krista direction. It flew over her head and smashed into the ground. The shake of the ground caused Krista's footing to falter and she fell back on her butt, foot caught on a tree root. It seems, as soon as she'd fallen to the ground, the attention of the two giants were no longer directed toward each other, but rather toward her now.

The fat giant locked its unblinking eyes on Krista. The masculine one sat up and drew out its long tongue and moistened its lips. In a split second, Krista could see both the giants coming at her at full force. Her eyes widened.

The pair of giants were both staring straight at Krista. They didn't even care about each other's presence. They were completely and utterly focused on nothing but Krista. Just as they were about to grab her, she felt something big and strong wrap around her and lift her from the ground. She grabbed onto the meaty fist the held onto her and squeezed her eyes closed.

There was a very loud bang and Krista opened her eyes just in time to witness the collision. The pair of monsters growled and snapped at each other as if annoyed with each other, then both stood up and faced Krista's savior.

Krista looked up at it for herself.

The beast, the monster, the giant... its hair was string-like and jet black. It had no lips to cover up the jagged teeth. Its skin was as pale and as deathly as the others'. Krista saw that it had its arm draped around the fist the held onto Krista. The fist was pressed hard against its muscular chest. It was breathing heavily, its breaths sounded deep. It looked back at the pair of giants and opened up its jaws. Almost like its jaw unhinged itself to let loose a high-pitched, horrible roar that Krista was certain everyone at home would hear.

The other giants hollered back at the giant.

The giant set Krista down next to a tree that miraculously was still in tact and stood up straight. It was taller than the other two giants. The pair of giants both lunged forward, as if dragging their weight along with them. They charged, flailing their arms at the bigger giant.

Krista's savior giant brought its arm back and launched it in the muscular giant's head. It fell backwards, smashing into the ground. Then it leaned down quick and picked the same one up, by its scrawny shoulders, compared to that one, and swung it around to smack it into the fat giant. The giant barrelled backwards. And the bigger giant threw the muscular one into the air until it vanished out of sight. The fat giant struggled to stand. And even though it got up to its hands and knees, the big giant lifted its leg up and brought it down on its head.

The night went silent as Krista watch the battle before her unfold. She felt her eyes get wide as she watched for the second time as the giant's back straightened and it stood up high into the sky. It was so tall, so muscular, so grand compared to the other giants. There was something about this giant that appeared different. At first, it didn't turn to look at Christa. But when it did, her mouth got dry. "H-hello." She said and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

The giant's head tilted as if it didn't recognize the language she was speaking. It slowly walked toward her, every stride took up a single yard. Then when it stood in front of her, it knelt onto its knee and lowered its large hand down. Its claw extended out. And brushed the same strand of blonde hair that didn't obey to Krista's first attempt. Christa tensed when the sharp end of the claw touched her skin. She flinched when it sniffed.

"W-what are you?" She asked the giant, as if it could answer. "What's your... name?"

The giant's black eyes glistened in the moonlight. It made a humming sound as it lowered further. Then sat itself down in front of Krista, cross-legged. It retracted its hand and instead laced its fingers together in its lap. Krista found herself giggling at how human it looked compared to its physical appearance. Then it suddenly struck her. What this was. _The muscles, the large shape, the teeth, the monstrous strength_. Krista's lips parted in awe when she finally came to the realization of what it was. "You're a Titan."

The giant didn't react to her words for the longest time. Then finally, after a few moments, it nodded. Her eyes widened even further. "You understand me!" She was excited. She was communicating with a Titan! Nobody's ever done this. Nobody's even seen one in... 600,000 years. "But I've always heard you were a myth! Your entire race!"

The Titan shifted.

Krista walked toward the Titan and the Titan jumped a bit. "You could be an important specimen to find out what it was like six hundred thousand years ago! This is amazing!"

The Titan shook its head. Then it quickly extended the same claw out and placed it over Krista's mouth, which instantly silenced her from speaking, which was probably nonsense to the Titan. She felt her cheeks reddening. She was cut off from her babbling from a _Titan_. "Sorry." She whispered, looking down at the ground. "So... what now?"

The Titan's head perked up and it grabbed Krista again and stood up from the ground, with her in hand. Then ran toward a tree that apparently was big enough and strong enough to hold a whole Titan. It climbed up far enough to see over the tree tops. Krista looked down and gasped. She placed her hands over her eyes and tucked herself into the palm of the Titan.

When she felt the Titan stop moving, she took a chance and opened her eyes. She caught her breath when she spotted the lights casting over the trees. Her village of Sina. She could hear the cars moving, the people talking, and see the bright glow of the city. She looked up at the Titan. Its black eyes acted like a mirror. It looked down at Krista. When they met eyes, it was weird. Like Krista felt this warmth. A warmth that spread and made her feel comfortable. She liked being close to the Titan. Despite it looking so much like a monster. The Titan almost looked like it was smiling.

It lifted its other hand and pointed out to the village. Then pointed at Krista. She frowned slightly. "You're saying I should go home?"

It nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. But... what about you?" Krista asked the Titan.

It didn't answer. It closed its fist around her gently, so she wasn't able to see anything. She only felt it running through the woods, jumping and diving. Then finally stopping, opening its fist and setting her down at the edge of town. She looked back at the Titan, only to watch its pale form disappear into the dark of the woods. She found her hand extended out, as if able to reach the Titan and stop it from going.

She frowned slightly at the realization of what just happened. "Did I just... meet an actual Titan?"

* * *

The next day, Krista kept what happened on the previous day to herself. The class wasn't as nearly as interesting, though. She found herself doodling pictures of the Titan she'd met that day. Or maybe sometimes looking out the window and wondering if the beast was out there somewhere, lurking. She bit her lip, thinking at how oddly comforting it had been to be so close to the beast like that.

The whole day had been excruciatingly slow. She just wanted to leave so she could get back into the woods and hope to find the Titan again. The Titan was so... strange. It wasn't anything like everybody had said it'd be like. They always said Titans were... vicious and cruel and kill their own brethren if they got the chance. She would have believed it hadn't she met... that one Titan. She wanted to see it again, more than anything. For some odd reason, she just couldn't stop thinking of the monster and how it had been... so inviting.

"Can I sit here?" A voice asked Krista as she continued to doodle on her notebook. She looked up.

The girl standing next to her was rather masculine. Her chest was so flat, it looked like she had no breasts at all. Her face was peppered with freckles. Her hair was a dark shade of brown. She was wearing a long sleeve, brown shirt. Her face was rather tan. Krista's never seen this girl before. She would remember such a distinct face. She smirked when Krista said nothing. "Is that a no?"

"U-um, yeah." She said, moving her things so the next seat was open. "Go ahead."

The girl sat down next to her. Then held her hand out for Krista. "I'm Ymir. I'm the new student here."

"Oh, I'm Krista." She took her hand. Her hand was so much bigger than Krista's. It was weird, but she could swear Ymir had the same kind of familiar warmth. "It's... it's nice to meet you too."

Ymir smirked again. She crossed her arms over the surface of the desk they shared. "I think... we'll be good friends."

* * *

 **This is the end of the first Chapter. Thanks for reading, I'll be sure to come back soon with more updates. Lemme know if you like it and if I should keep this going.**

 **Sincerely, Erin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Krista's meeting with the Abnormal Titan. She hadn't seen the Titan once since then. Telling anyone was out of the question completely. She couldn't take the chance of anyone finding out about her chance meeting with the monster. If it led to the wrong person, who knows what might happen to the creature.

Despite Krista not seeing the Titan, whenever she let her guard down, her mind kept wandering to the Titan. She found herself dreaming about the colossal beast every single time she daydreamed. She wanted to see the monster one more time. One more time...

"Jeez, Krista, if you don't close your trap, a fly may buzz in."

Jean sat himself down next to Krista, who tensed when he did. He was a good guy, and was kind to her. But he tended to get into a lot of fights with one of Krista's close friends, Eren. They both had different points of view that often came to clash with each other. But Krista tried to calm them down most of the time. But Mikasa was always best at that. With her attitude and authority, it was no surprise.

Krista buried her chin in her palm and turned to look out the window. It was a pose she was taking an awful lot lately. "Sorry, Jean. I'm a little distracted today."

"I can see that," he pulled up his lunch box and placed it on the desk in front of him. He began to unwrap the cover and pull the lid open on the box, then he paused. "Oh! Krista!"

She turned to look at him.

He leaned forward, using his hand to make himself quiet and shielded from everyone else. Then he whispered to her. "Did you see the News this morning? Apparently, someone was hiking in the hills and saw marks of..." he looked around quickly, then said in a much quieter tone. "...a Titan!"

The blood in Krista's veins ran cold. She jumped in her seat and stared across the desk at Jean. "Really?"

"Yeah," he leaned back in his seat, dropping his hand in his lap. He scaled the room quickly with his eyes and brought them back to Krista again. "Crazy, right? They said Titans went extinct, some even believe they were a myth!"

Krista considered telling her friend about what she witnessed out in the woods. But she pursed her lips together. Something was stopping her. _If I tell Jean... he may tell someone on the Survey Corps._ Krista thought. "How do they know if it's legitimate?"

He paused in his unwrapping of his box to chuckle at Krista. "It's kind of hard to _fake_ a Titan battle, don't you think?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, avoiding his gaze. She wished she could get out of this conversation somehow. "I'm not entirely sure."

The chair next to Jean was pulled and Thomas Wagner had a seat next to Jean. Jean and Thomas did their stupid, fist-bump thing and Thomas turned to Krista and smirked. "How are you doing, Krista? Lovely morning?"

"Hey, Thomas." She smiled back at him. He was politer than most of her friends. Besides Mikasa. She was always calm, cool and collected. "I'm doing fine, you?"

"Great." He looked up, past Krista and waved his hand. "Eren! Armin! Mikasa!" He called, waving his hand in the air.

Krista turned in her seat to watch her three friends come and pull up some desks, then take a seat in them gingerly. Eren looked between everyone and said. "Hey, guys."

"How goes everything with you, Eren?" Jean asked, but had a cocky sound in his voice. Krista was thankful that Mikasa was there to help her keep the dogs on their chains. "How's everything in the Scout Regiment?"

"You're _in_ it, stupid." Eren snapped back and Mikasa elbowed him in the side. He glared at her.

Jean leaned on his elbow, placing his chin in his open palm. "Yeah, but I'm not the one who's hanging around Captain Levi every ten minutes. Why is that anyway?"

Eren opened his mouth to make some kind of remark or comment, but then a hand came around and slapped over his mouth. A tired looking, stern face hovered in Eren's ear and whispered something. Captain Levi. Krista, Jean, and Thomas stood all at once and saluted the Captain. Levi looked up at them, he didn't smile nor did his expression change one bit, but he said. "At ease. It's lunch hour, everyone. Nobody needs to salute."

"Captain Levi-!" Eren started, but he returned the hand back over Eren's mouth again.

The Captain looked down at Eren and shook his head, only slightly. "Remember what I said about letting the grown-up's speak?"

Eren growled behind Levi's hand.

"I'll watch over this child right here." Levi announced. "But please, I ask of you... do not ask any questions pertaining to Eren's business with me."

They all nodded. Krista noticed how stiff Armin and Mikasa looked in their seats

* * *

The school day was tiring. Krista was with Mikasa as they passed through the training grounds of the new recruits. It may have been 600,000 years since the war between Titans and humans. But they were still out there. Definitely not as bad as it was back then. And definitely not as bad. But they still needed to be purged out and brought to justice. That's why the army still existed. That's the reason things were... still going on.

Krista had joined specifically because she wanted to be part of the Survey Corps. She wasn't a fighter, per se. But she was... fascinated by the beasts. She liked to study them and find out more about their race. She still had yet to be admitted into the class or recommended by the teachers.

The logical side of her begged to tell someone of her discovery. It would mean that she would probably be able to finally be put into the Survey Corps. And finally be able to study the race. Do everything she's ever wanted to do. But... the other side of her told her otherwise. Keep it a secret. For some reason, she felt like she needed to keep it a secret. She had to never tell anyone about the Titan in the woods. But why? Why in the world does she feel this way? It just didn't make sense.

"You're thinking too much again." Mikasa said and Krista jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. "Your eyebrow is creasing. You do that whenever you think too much."

Krista laughed nervously. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

Someone ahead yelped and the pair looked up to see that girl from before... Ymor? Ylar? Ysir? Ymir! That was it. Ymir was standing over her opponent, smirking and winking at the same time. She shook her head down at the guy that had tried to overtake her. She adjusted the padding across her chest and placed her hands at her hips. "Sorry about that. But looks like you lost. Again." She laughed quite loudly. "Too bad I didn't make any bets."

"Man, that's girls a beast." Krista said to Mikasa. "I've only spoken with her once. Come to think of it, I don't think she's attended any classes in the second week of her being here." Krista told Mikasa when she suddenly had the realization. "She didn't even attend half the day today."

Mikasa nodded, half her face was covered beneath the red scarf wrapped around her neck. "Yes. She doesn't come to training much either. She tends to do that quite often."

 _For someone who doesn't come to training much, she sure knows how to fight_. Krista thought, as she watch her take on her second opponent, who went out even quicker than the first. Ymir cracked her knuckles, causing loud snaps to be heard and turned in Krista's direction. Ymir winked at Krista.

"She's fond of you, I can see." Mikasa whispered to Krista, after viewing the interaction between them. "You've spoken to her once, you said?"

Krista nodded. "Yeah."

Ymir looked like she was about to start walking toward them, but she stopped when Annie Leonhardt approached her. She whispered something in Ymir's ear. As soon as Annie had said it, though, Ymir frowned and pushed Annie away to glare at her.

* * *

"I won't," Ymir barked at her. "I'm not gonna do it. You can do it yourself. I will not have any part of this." Ymir turned away from Annie for the hundredth time that day. But this blonde chick just didn't wanna ever listen. She said no, and that was that. "I'm not doing it again."

Annie rolled her eyes. She gave Ymir a blank stare. "You're an idiot. Reiner isn't gonna like this."

"I don't give a shit." Ymir frowned down at her. She was taller than her, and appeared stronger, but she was no idiot. Annie was an expert in hand-to-hand. Not even Ymir could beat her. But she was pretty confident in her Titan form... "You can go back to Reiner and tell him he can suck my-"

"No foul language." She lifted her hand to cut off Ymir before she said anything Annie wouldn't want to hear. "Let's not forget about Marcel..."

Ymir flinched. She looked down at the ground, obvious shame on her face at remembering the boy. "That was different. You know I had no control over-"

"Doesn't matter. Reiner isn't happy about it."

"Like I care." She rolled her eyes at Annie and picked up her backpack from the ground, she swung it over her shoulder and was about to leave, when she heard Annie say, "I know about your fight. And your saving that girl."

Ymir froze, she looked over her shoulder at Annie. "What about it?"

"You saved her... why?"

Ymir turned her head back around. "I don't really know."

* * *

 **End of the Fanfiction. I'll be back with another part soon. Thank you for all the support! I'll be sure to come back soon with more updates.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't try to turn the tables on me, Annie." Ymir snapped, looking across the table at the blonde, who sat calmly among Reiner and Bertolt. The three of them looked smug and Ymir wanted so bad to wipe that off of their faces, but reframed. She had to get her point across once and for all. "I'm sorry about Marcel. I really am. But I will not indulge in this. I gave up on that lifestyle a long time ago."

"You're really going to sit back and watch as your brethren is taken away?" Reiner asked, leaning his hands on his knees. He had meant for this to be a friendly meeting between old friends. But Ymir was making that difficult for him. He really just wanted to go into his Titan form and challenge her for the alpha dog title. But he was no fool, Ymir was strong. Even if her Titan form didn't match the heights of his own, she was fast and deadly. "You are pathetic, Ymir."

She narrowed her dark brown eyes on him. She wouldn't jump him. Even if she really, really wanted to, she wouldn't. "Call me pathetic if you want. I don't care."

The location they'd chosen to have this "friendly" talk was intimidating. She looked around the stink hole in which Reiner had called his "hang out". Other Titan shifters were all around. Some threw each other around in a less than friendly banter. And others just screamed and drank from their dirty mugs. This structure had been around for a long, long time. And it had been claimed by Titan shifters for even longer. Reiner claimed this place as his own and brought other Titan shifters around.

Though they all shifted like Ymir, Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner, none were quite as powerful or as strong as them. Ymir used to be with the three of them and help them own this place. But she left months ago. Because of... Marcel.

It had been an accident. There were five of them at one point. She remembered Marcel being the one who often helped the people out that Reiner kidnapped for the Titan shifters that couldn't hunt well. Marcel didn't believe in harming the humans, just like Ymir. Marcel believed in friendly co-existence between races. But Reiner wanted other things. Like another war. Except this time... with the Titan's being victorious.

It was only after Ymir had changed and _eaten_ Marcel that she decided that she was never going to be part of this group again.

"Annie tells me that you saved a human girl." Reiner sat back in his seat again, deciding to use blackmail against Ymir if she wasn't going to willingly come back. "Why is that?"

Ymir felt her muscles in her body freeze. She hated bringing up Krista. "I don't know why."

"You're lying." Bertolt spoke up. Reiner patted his friend's shoulder. "You tense when you lie."

Ymir cursed his ability to tell when someone was lying. She looked over her shoulder at them. "So what?"

Annie stood up. Ymir swallowed. The only one of the three that she truly feared. She turned to Annie fully, ready to accept whatever she was prepared to do. The blonde's blank blue eyes narrowed. "If you leave now... you are never welcomed back."

Reiner stared at Annie, awestruck by her sudden decision. They didn't make decisions unless they all agreed on it.

"And if you think the humans will accept a Titan shifter, than you are sorely mistaken. You can leave, but you may never be allowed to come back here. And you will be considered an enemy to our existence." Annie's words cut through the air, toward Ymir like daggers being thrown at her. She swallowed at Annie's deathly serious words. "And we will not hesitate to kill you if you come on our hunting grounds."

Ymir's fists clenched at her sides. "Very well."

"Ymir, you're seriously not going with this, are you?" Reiner demanded, standing up with Annie as well. "Remember what we did for you!"

That was true. She was always going to be thankful toward them for that. They helped her with so many things. They were like family to Ymir. Ymir's never ever had a family before, so walking away from these three was going to hurt. No doubt. And there was still that constant guilt of Marcel being at the back of her mind. But she had to do this. She had to leave them. Or else there will be more nightmares.

Ymir sucked in air to keep the tears from falling. Annie was always the one to stick up for her. Always the one to speak up. Always the big sister to Ymir. And now they stood as enemies. No longer on sides. Annie was casting her out. Reiner and Bertolt didn't speak up for Ymir either. They accepted it. "Good bye." Ymir said and turned to leave the structure that was booming with music and loud people.

As the night air took Ymir, she felt the hot tears seeping down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly. Annie always got mad at her for crying. She squeezed her eyes shut, brought the knife from her belt loop and slid it across her palm, until the blood slipped through the cut. She felt the Titan form rip her clothes apart and overtake her body, until she stood tall, until she was walking and crushing the trees. She used her knuckles to help her climb through the woods. Her stringy black hair whipping through the air as the rain fell.

 _Goodbye_.

* * *

Ymir woke up under the tree branch, the rain still fell and it was still night. She had her arms wrapped around her muscular body for protection from the cold. She had her legs crossed. She let her head droop, so her hair fell around her face. She growled at the shadow that was her own. She hated what she was. She didn't want to be this monster. She never asked for it.

The rain fall didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon. But she knew she couldn't go back to town. She had no reason to go back to the village of Sina. She had no home there. She had no home anywhere now. Her old home... was now the home of her enemies. Her home was gone. She never knew Titans could cry until then.

"It's you!"

The sound of the voice caused Ymir to jump and the tree behind her crack. She looked up, past the black hair that barely hung on her head. She looked down at the small form of the human, Krista. Her green hood was placed over her head. She was wearing the tan leather jacket of the Scout Regiment. The wings on the hood told Ymir so. She flinched at the look of it. Glinting in the moonlight. Her blonde hair was completely dry. _Why do you always walk this path at night?_ Was what Ymir wanted to ask. But wasn't able to. Not in this form.

"You're back again!" Krista looked excited to see Ymir.

It hurt to know that she liked Ymir in this form... but when she was human, she barely looked her way. She wanted so badly to meet Krista in the form she felt... more human in.

Krista walked toward her, smiling widely. But then stopped smiling and stopped walking. She suddenly frowned. "Why are you crying?"

Ymir felt surprised she could see that. She lifted her massive, ugly hand up to her face and wiped them away. She stood up from her sitting position from underneath the tree. She offered her hand out to Krista. Who gradually took her offer. Krista sat in Ymir's palm and Ymir lifted her up so Ymir could look at her closer. _You're so beautiful_. Ymir wanted to say.

Krista's head tilted when Ymir stared for too long. "What is it?"

The moment Ymir set eyes on Krista, it was not long after she'd eaten Marcel. She saw Krista training with the guy that she knew was another Titan shifter. But obviously, she had no clue of it herself. They were laughing together and doing basic hand-to-hand combat. Ymir wanted - no _needed_ \- to meet her. Deep down, she had to know Krista. So she used her Titan form to sniff her out. Unfortunately, she had been caught up in a Titan fight. Luckily, Ymir managed to get there in time.

This girl... she was the only reason Ymir would stay now.

Krista's hand outstretched for the Titan. Ymir instantly moved in Krista's warm hand and closed her black, beady eyes. She enjoyed Krista's warmth for a moment. _I want to meet you in my own body_. Ymir thought regretfully. "You're so cold." Krista said.

There was a sound in the distance that caused Ymir's body to stiffen and her eyes to fly open. She drew her head back and looked toward the sound. She could just barely see the blonde hair flying through the air. Ymir's heart hammered in her chest. _Oh, god. Annie?!_ She looked down at Krista, then closed her fist around the small girl, careful not to crush her and brought her fist to her chest. She darted forward, like their first night meeting each other, she ran toward the village lights, carrying Krista in her fist.

Annie ran after them, pumping her arms, smashing the ground and crushing the trees.

Ymir threw her head around and howled at Annie, Annie ignored Ymir's protest.

Sina was coming up quick, but not quick enough. Annie was persistent. She wasn't going to let Ymir go. Not by a long shot. Ymir panted, her chest heaving and sweat beads rolling off her hairless body. She ran down the hill, not even caring if the army was going to see her at this point. She _had_ to get Krista to safety.

She skidded to a stop near the bridge and released Krista down on the bridge. Ymir turned to leave, but heard Krista yell. "Meet me at the place we met tomorrow! I need to see you again!"

 _Need_. Ymir thought as she barrelled toward Annie. Annie didn't slow down and didn't stop. Ymir growled and tossed herself forward. She smashed into Annie and tackled her to the ground just in time to see the search light that had flicked on when Ymir yelled at Annie pass over their heads. Annie threw Ymir off of her and stood up, clear for the spotlight. She drew her arm back behind her head and launched it toward Ymir.

The fist crushed the ground as Ymir rolled out of the way just in time. The search light passed over again.

Ymir grabbed Annie's arm and yanked it free from the ground, tossing her over the treeline. She bolted forward, on all fours and smashed her head into Annie's abdomen. Annie fell backwards on the ground again, the search light passed by them again.

Annie's fist hammered down on Ymir's nose, Ymir yelped in her Titan's bellowing voice and fell against a big enough tree to save her from being blasted all the way toward the village. She reached up and cupped her now bleeding nose. She glared at Annie, who walked toward her slowly to finish her off.

Once the blonde had taken her place right above Ymir, she narrowed those pale, emotionless blue eyes on Ymir. Ymir glared back and hissed, her jaw unhinging itself to release a louder, more powerful hiss. Annie shook her head. But then Annie flinched and lowered her head, not even caring that the spotlight had stopped right on her. A loud siren went off.

Ymir watched as Annie's closed eyes opened and her head lifted. A tear slipped down Annie's cheek. She darted off into the woods, leaving behind Ymir and the spotlight.

The sound of people rushing into the woods made Ymir tense. She scrambled onto her hands and feet and sprinted into the woods, hoping to outrun her perusers.

* * *

 **I'd like to take this time to say thank you for all the views! I'm thankful that you like this. And thanks so much for all the support. It really helps me to stay motivated to keep this going.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Attention, everyone." Captain Levi said, several other important looking men stood behind him. He had his hands tucked behind his back. He looked out toward the crowd before finishing, examining everyones faces. "Last night, we managed to catch sight of a Female Titan."

As expected, the people below began to explode with questions. Cameras flashes and microphones began to hold out for more information on the matter. "There isn't much on the subject. We've never even seen a feminine Titan before. We'll send observers out to examine the matter further. We've been trying to locate this Female Titan since last night. So far, no luck."

Jean looked down at Krista, her mouth hung open in fake surprise. Armin stood to Krista's right, among the conference. He stroked his chin. "A Female Titan…" he whispered to himself, though Krista was able to hear. "Nobody's ever actually seen one before." He looked at Jean and Krista.

"However, we did capture something that we think would surve well to the Survey Corps." He continued on. He looked to one of the guys in the back, he nodded. The lights went out and a projector flickered on, showing an image of a Titan footprint. Big. Huge, in fact. " This is the prints we found." He held up his hand for everyone to see. "However, following further on, we see…" the image flickered to the next one. Smaller prints, human. "Human footprints. There is no signs of the human footprints within a 30 mile radius. All we have are these ones."

Someone raised their hand and said. "Where did they lead?"

"Excellent question. When we followed them up further, we discovered that the prints ended on the rocky side. It appears whoever it was dived into the waterfall." The image changed to the human prints ending at the rocks, deep into the woods. "However, no more prints are captured. Whoever it was didn't want to be seen. And they looked like they used the river to escape."

Krista swallowed. Was it _her_ Titan?

"Sir, what will you do with this new found information?" Another press member asked, raising his hand only for a split second to signal that he was going to ask a question next.

"We're going to look for this person. Or for the Titan that may have been chasing this human being. Although, it is unlikely." He paused for a moment, the room suddenly fell silent. "I think we're dealing with someone that has the ability to… perhaps live among the Titans."

The loud voices and snapshots picked back up, louder this time. More microphones being held up to capture whatever the officer would say next. "Then, sir, would that be counted as a terrorist?"

"You are absolutely right. Whoever this is will not be treated kindly."

"Can you believe it?" Jean brought a hand up to his head, brushing away the light blonde hair on top of his head. "Someone is _with_ the Titans."

They walked down from the conference building, heading down the rough bricked street, back toward the apartment complex. Krista was incredibly tired, but she wasn't quite ready to leave the meeting. She needed to know more. If they knew anything else, she needed to know.

"It would make sense." Armin looked up at Jean. "I mean, think about it. Titans don't have reproductive organs. They have no way of reproducing. What if someone was behind it all along?"

"That's crazy." Jean looked down at the ground, he looked angry. At who, Krista didn't know. "How could anyone do that?"

"Some people," a new voice, a more feminine voice, said from behind them. They turned to see Annie, standing with Reiner and Bertolt. "Are just naturally corrupted." Her tone was so blank, along with her expression. It was kind of intimidating.

"Annie," Jean straightened under her gaze, he suddenly seemed kind of frightened. "When did you…?"

"You'd better watch yourself, you know." Reiner smirked at Jean's nervousness. He placed his hand on his hip and leaned. "If there really _is_ someone working with the Titans, causing their breeding, maybe we know 'em."

Bertolt sneered, glancing at Reiner. Annie, of course, remained silent and staring.

Jean, Armin and Krista all three swallowed. These three were always kind of weird. Always sticking together, always keeping to themselves. But always cocky. Jean was the only one to pipe up, since he was one of the tougher ones. "Don't be so sure. Anyone like that wouldn't join the army to defend humanity _against_ the Titans."

Reiner and Bertolt looked at each other, both looking devious. Bertolt looked back first. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Annie, Bertolt, Reiner."

The three of them all turned around. Ymir stood there with Thomas, they both appeared to be… well, kind of angry that the three of them were speaking with their friends. Well, Ymir kind of was more of a loner. But she defintely favored them over the three weirdo's of the army. Ymir's nose was bruised, patched up by a single white bandage. Her eye was black underneath, she had cuts on her cheeks and jawline. She had an apparent limp to her step when she walked.

Ymir was the first one to begin to walk through the crowd of three, toward Krista. She stopped, however, to look at Annie. "Whoever this mystery person is will not get away with it. If they're smart, they'd leave the country."

Annie narrowed her pale, blank blue eyes on the taller Ymir. "Maybe you should go tell 'em that."

"If they were _smart_ , they wouldn't need me to tell them." Ymir looked back at Thomas, the two suddenly acted like they were close buddies. "Thomas, c'mon. I think we should escort these three back to the apartment district."

Thomas nodded and followed Ymir toward them.

Krista watch Ymir motion for them to follow her. Her hand was bandaged as well. She limped ahead, cutting through the three buddies again and continuing forward with Jean, Armin and Krista following. Thomas walking along side her.

Jean leaned over and whispered to Krista. "Is it just me or did those two suddenly get really close with each other?"

Krista shrugged.

The group settled themselves down at the courtyard, where several more kids their age were being served. Ymir flinched as she lowered herself down in the seat, holding tightly onto the back of the chair and the table end. Thomas held out his hand for Ymir, in case she would fall. But she didn't need it.

Armin sat beside Krista, who sat beside Ymir. But he leaned against the table, looking past Krista to look at Ymir. "Are you okay?" He asked her, concern in his voice.

Ymir brushed her bandaged hand at him and made a face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got into a fight recently. Kind of banged me up."

Krista couldn't help but notice how Ymir's been acting. Sure, she's only spoken with her once, but pure oberservation said that Ymir was hyper active, loud and usually always the cocky type. She seemed quite the opposite right now. For some reason, she knew it wasn't because Ymir was hurting. She had a feeling it pertained to other things.

"Yep," Thomas chuckled. "Helped bandage her up. She could barely walk when I found her."

Ymir shot him a glare and he instantly straightened. "I was _fine_."

"Oh, yeah, we can tell." Jean said sarcastically. Then he said in a bit more serious of a tone, "So, seems like you knew those three."

A waitress came by to take their orders. Each gave out something they wanted, she wrote it down and left. Ymir leaned into the table and gave a brief nod. "I did."

"Were you guys friends?" Krista found herself asking Ymir.

The taller girl shrugged and winced at the pain the movement caused. "Sort of. They helped me out a lot and kind of took care of me. But some things happened between us and we… aren't on good terms anymore."

"I'm sorry." Armin bowed his head and looked at the table.

The group went silent. During the silence, the waitress came back and placed everyones orders down in front of them. Hunger and thirst took over and the silence wasn't so bad anymore.

Thomas sipped his drink and leaned back in his seat, to look at Armin. "So I heard your theory. That someone was behind the production of the Titans."

"It's not really a theory… just a thought." His face reddened when all eyes turned toward him. "It would make sense. Since there are actually no female Titans. Only male ones. Except for the one they discovered. That's the only one in existence."

Ymir chuckled suddenly, it was a low sound that barely had any humor in it. But it caused all attention to be directed toward her. "Wanna know what I think?"

Nobody said anything, Ymir took that as a sign to continue. "I think… there is some things that we don't know about Titans. Secrets that we never even comprehend."

"Thanks for… helping us out back there." Krista said to Ymir when the group had all left to go home and Ymir stayed behind to escort Krista back home. Though, she really needed to get back to meet her Titan. "Annie, Reiner and Bertolt rarely speak to us. So it was kind of odd for them to do that."

Ymir limped along side Krista, hands jammed in her pockets. Her shoulders were stiff in a single placement, she looked to the side at the shorter, blonde girl. "They're strange, that's for sure. But you shouldn't worry. It's not you they're mad at."

Krista frowned in confusion up at Ymir. "Then who _are_ they mad at?"

"To put it simply, someone that didn't want to be their friend anymore."

They walked along side the waterben, down below were the docks. People fished in silence and peace. The sound of a bell rang in the distance, the entrails of the last bit of sun glowed in the sky, sending final waves of light across the surface. A peaceful setting was placed. Ymir and Krista stopped and looked out toward the horizon. Enraptured by the scene.

Krista's large blue eyes widened and framed the picture. She smiled slowly, like a little kid would if they saw something they really liked and clapped her hands together. "Wow!"

"Pretty," Ymir agreed, then looked down at Krista. "Absolutely beautiful."

Krista turned to look at Ymir. When their eyes met, Krista noticed something different about Ymir that she never noticed before. Her eyes were always soft and golden, but there was something familiar about the way Ymir looked at Krista. She trailed her eyes down to Ymir's arm. The one that wasn't bandaged. Tan skin, a muscular appearance. She had a more boy-like frame than a females.

 _So tall_. Krista realized that Krista just barely made it up to Ymir's chest. The taller girl looked so masculine, compared to her. Compared to Krista, Ymir looked… so different. Krista was an average girl. Plain blonde hair, normal blue eyes and pale skin. Ymir looked like she was… someone out of a fairy tale.

"Krista?" Ymir tilted her head slightly, cocking her brow at Krista. "Are you okay?"

Krista blinked and lifted a hand to swipe away a strand of golden blonde hair. "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned back to watch the sunset, but had that constant wonder in the back of her mind. _Who does she look like?_

After bringing Krista home, the tall, tan girl sprinted through the woods, ignoring the everlasting pain in her leg and entire body. She ran to the tree, the place she remembered so well meeting the beauty. She was excited. Utterly exhilerated to see Krista. Even though she'd already seen her a few minutes ago, it was never enough for Ymir.

Luckily, Thomas was able to patch her up real good after seeing Ymir fight Annie. She hadn't meant to change in front of him, she had no clue that he was there. But he didn't seem very shocked. In fact, she'd confessed that he knew about Titan Shifter's for a long time. He just didn't know Ymir was one. Looks like she's good at staying under cover.

"You're going to get caught, you know."

Ymir froze, skidding across the dirt, gathering a cloud of dirt behind her. She looked over at Annie, who was leaning beneath a tree, arms crossed. "Keep this up and you'll be sittin' in jail before you can meet your beloved."

"Annie, I don't want us to be enemies."

"Should have thought of that before you became a traitor." Annie's voice rose in anger for once in a long time. Since Marcel. "You are no longer one of us. You have chosen to be with a girl that you barely know instead of your own flesh and blood."

Ymir growled and walked toward Annie, grabbing onto that white sweatshirt she always wore and pushed her against the tree behind her, lowering her face so she was staring directly into Annie's plain blue eyes. "You and I both know there is more to both of us than being a Titan Shifter. That is not my flesh and blood. I was born _human_ , not Titan."

"You are on the losing side, Ymir." Annie said very calmly. "You will die with the rest of the humans."

"We'll see." Ymir turned and continued forward, sprinting at top speed.

Annie walked back slowly to Sina. She was in no mood to deal with Reiner and Bertolt. Then again, she was never in a _good_ mood. The path took her along the riverben, she remembered diving in the water to cover up so she wouldn't get caught by the Scout Regiment. She had to change quickly or else they would see a giant Titan running through the woods. And she couldn't have that.

A long time ago, these grounds used to belong to Titan's. The world used to only be for the Titan's. No humans stupid towns, no polution of the land. Just Titan's. Annie hated humans. She hated her human side. But she needed it to get within the villages so she could get information from the inside.

"Slowly, but surely, you'll grow." A voice spoke from behind the tree line of the path. Annie stopped walking to listen to the voice. "There is sunlight here, so it'll be fine."

Annie felt lured by the voice. She stepped past the trees, light on her feet, careful as to not disturb whoever was speaking. Shew as good at that. She _had_ to be, so she could sneak up on her prey. She stopped when she could see the girl knelt near the flowers that looked like they were recently planted there.

The girl, Annie found was familiar, but couldn't remember her name exactly, had black hair, cut short, a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She had the same kind of blank expression, but with a hint of a smile on her lips. Annie licked her lips, thinking now would be a good time to express her hatred for humans.

She looked up the tree, thinking of a good way to get a good surprise on the human girl. She lifted her arms and began to climb up the side of the large tree, stealthily moving so nothing could hear her. When she was as high as she felt fit, she reached her hand out and grasped onto the branch, hanging there, with only one hand holding on. She was light, so she didn't stress about falling.

Annie closed her eyes to begin her change.

"Mom and Dad, I hope you like these flowers."

Annie opened her eyes, watching the girl as she stood up, bowing her head to the flowers. The blonde girl tilted her head, she didn't understand.

The black haired girl knelt down one more time, reaching her hand out and gently touching the pedals of the flower. She smiled very lightly, her thin fingers released the flower and she stood up straight.

Annie found herself frozen, watching the black haired girl.

Every single time she came across a human, they were always doing something… destructive. Annie never believed humans could be anything other than a problem. A problem that she always planned to get rid of. So seeing this human acting so kind and gentle was something Annie never rememebered witnessing humans doing.

Annie, for the first time, didn't kill. She pulled herself up on top of the branch she'd been hanging on for some time and stayed knelt down, watching the black haired girl pray. Her head bowed, hands clasped, praying… to the flowers? The Titan Shifter stayed still in the tree, watching.

"We'll see each other again, Mom and Dad." The girl said and turned to leave.

Annie leaned to watch the girl leave up to the path, and disappear. When she was certain the girl was gone, she slipped down off the branch and landed, soundless and unharmed. She walked toward the flowerbed. She bent down to examine the flowers she must have planted there. Annie tilted her head again, in a questioning remark.

Krista finally arrived at the spot where she asked the Titan to meet her. It was quiet and forsaken, as usual. She looked around for any signs of the large monster.

It only took a second for the Titan to step out from behind the tree it often liked to sleep underneath. It sat crossed legged in front of Krista. "I'm so happy to see you." She said, happily. She walked toward the Titan, who accepted her of course. She sat down beside the Titan and leaned into it, closing her eyes, relishing in its warmth. "That Titan… the one that attacked you, could it be possible that it was being led by a human? Is a human behind everything of the Titans?" She looked up at the Titan, who was staring down at her.

The creature softly shook its head and brought its hand around Krista, in a protective bubble. Krista felt comfortable within its large hand. It was weird to take comfort in something that looked so terrifying. "Then what? What really happened?" She asked the Titan. Then she stood up and leaned against the inside of the Titan's palm. "Are you… do _you_ have a secret?"

The Titan averted its gaze suddenly. It made it sound as it stood. It offered its hand out for Krista. Krista stepped into its palm, and allowed it to carry her through the woods, at a much slower pace than she was expecting. Krista looked up at the Titan again. Its black eyes were trained forward. But when they looked down, at her, she suddenly pictured Ymir looking at her in her head.

 _No, this Titan's nothing like Ymir. Ymir is human, this is a Titan_. But the image wouldn't go away.

"Are there other Titans like you?"

The Titan looked down at Krista. But it didn't nod. Krista tilted her head slightly.

The creature brought Krista to an open area, to see the stars. And it was nice. The cool air that stroked Krista's blonde hair felt good, she tipped her head back and leaned into the Titan.

The warmth of the beast was comforting. Krista looked down into her lap. She felt remotely guilty for hiding such a secret. She loved her friends and loved her job, but she felt like betraying this Titan would be a brand new kind of low that she just couldn't take. Funny to think about it. How she's favored the Titan over her own job.

Way out in the distance, there was a waterfall that Krista recognized. It was one of the images she saw on the screen. Where the Female Titan escaped from. With a human leading her way. She shouldn't feel so much hate toward that individual, she's just like them. She has a secret, just like theirs. She's friends with a Titan.

Bang!

Krista jumped and so did the Titan holding her.

They looked out toward the sound and could vaguely see flashes. And then another bang. The Titan inched forward, carefully. The creature held Krista in its fist. When the bang got louder and closer, the Titan stopped and lifted its large head above the tree tops, lifting Krista as well.

The scene gave Krista chills.

A tall, broad looking male Titan stood with other humans. But the humans didn't look like they were at all effected by his presence. They were looking down at three Titans tied up, held down by nets. A woman with weird glasses was looking at them and laughing loudly whenever one snapped at her.

"Ooh, interesting, aren't they?" She asked someone in a white lab coat, who was examining something they must have retracted from the Titan. "Careful, they're snappy." She looked up at the Titan standing way above her. The Titan looked back at her. "What do you think, Eren?!" She called up to the Titan.

The large Titan's shoulder lifted in a form of a shrug.

"Fabulous test subjects, Eren, just fabulous." She said.

Eren? Krista locked her eyes on the tall, dark haired Titan standing above the crowd. He seemed relaxed, Krista wondered if they just named the Titan after Eren Yaeger. But a part of her knew better.

This was all so confusing and baffling at the same time. Krista looked at the Titan next to her. She could see that it had its jaw clenched.

The Titan shifted and Eren spun around, his foot making a earth shaking stomp. Eren glared into the dark, almost like he could already see them. But the Titan holding Krista didn't move and didn't breath. It lowered Krista. Slowly, but surely, the Titan slipped away into the trees, making their way further into the woods until they were safe, near River Sina.

The Titan rested Krista on her feet and took in low, shallow breaths of air. It was holding its breath, she realized.

"Eren Yaeger is a Titan?" She whispered to the Titan, still scared that they might be sticking around somewhere.

The Titan shook its head.

"Then what is he?"

Its dark, almost black eyes looked at her. They were pleading, like they were trying to tell Krista something. But she couldn't figure out what. She watched its massive hands slip into the water in the river and bring its hands up to its face, like a human did.

When it did, Krista saw something on the back of its hand. A large scratch, which was turning red at the edges. For some reason, she couldn't help but think of Ymir. How she had that bandage on her hand. When its hands lowered, Krista saw the bruise on its nose.

Krista didn't say anything, but she felt like she was onto something here.

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, my internet got shut off and I had to wait until the fourteenth to get it back on. Stupid interweb people. Anyway, wow. 120 views?! Thanks so much. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll be sure to have Chapter 5 out really, really soon.**

 **And as for Annie and Mikasa. Yeah, I know. In the official thing, Mikasa likes Eren. But hey, sometimes you gotta shift things up a little. Plus Annie is a stone-cold bitch. So it would be good for her to like someone.**

 **Oh, and... uhhh, I was looking at some pictures the other day and I saw LevixEren stuff happening there. And well... yes, this is the gayest fanfic ever. WHO CARES, RIGHT?!**

 **XD, okay. I'm done. Thanks for reading my rambling. :P Bye, bye!**

 **-Erin**


End file.
